


Christmas Eve (No Time to Be Alone)

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, and broody beca, christmas eve au, ra au, ra chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you hate me but please come inside,” Chloe practically begs the brunette who is sitting on the curb in the freezing cold. No one should spend Christmas Eve alone according to none other than Chloe Beale and the misfortune of this resident’s flight getting cancelled that night was no exception to her rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve (No Time to Be Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside”

“I know you hate me but please come inside,” Chloe practically begs the brunette who is sitting on the curb in the freezing cold. No one should spend Christmas Eve alone according to none other than Chloe Beale and the misfortune of this resident’s flight getting cancelled that night was no exception to her rule.

“It’s fine,” Beca muttered in attempt of hiding the fact that her teeth were chattering. “I’m calling a cab to bring me back to the dorm.”

“You know the residence halls are closed right,” Chloe says with a defeated sigh. This wasn’t going to be easy.

“A hotel then,” Beca decides without turning to look at the redhead who so kindly picked her up from the airport. “Just because you're my RA doesn’t mean you need to watch over me over break.”

“I know that. I’m not comfortable with you being alone on Christmas Eve, Beca. No one should have to spend a holiday alone,” Chloe near whines with a stamp of her foot against the concrete.

“You’re annoying you know that?” Beca throws with a glare. But, hey, it’s progress.

“I know,” Chloe chirped offering the younger girl a small smile. “So will you come inside? We can drink?”

“Fine,” Beca grumbles as she picks herself up off the ground. “These better be good drinks.”

“No promises. C’mon grumpy,” Chloe laughs as Beca literally drags her bag up the front steps to Chloe’s house.

“Where should I put this?” Beca asks awkwardly once they’re safely inside the house.

“Um, do you want to just stay here until your flight?” Chloe asks only to receive a shrug in response. “I’m taking that as a yes then. Follow me then.”

Beca stares for a moment as Chloe begins to ascend the stairs before finally following the other girl to the second floor. She leads her through a small hallway and then gestures to a room on their left. Beca looks at the older girl hesitantly to which Chloe just laughs at her.

“This is -”

“My room. The guest room, technically, but we can share for the night,” Chloe mentions offhandedly but could easily notice the way Beca’s eyes widened. “Or I can crash on the couch. But it is Christmas Eve and that doesn’t seem like a nice way to sleep before one of my favorite holidays.”

“It’s whatever,” Beca mumbled once she dropped her bag against the wall and looked around. Chloe wasn’t exactly ashamed of her room but it was maybe just a tad embarrassing. Mostly because of the fact that the shelves were lined with various stuffed animals and toys from Chloe’s childhood. And there may or may not be a few trophies from various things she participated in that are up as well. But the icing on the cake was probably the framed painting of Chloe’s name in the most childish fashion imaginable that was still put up over her bed like it first had been after her fifth birthday. “Nice room.”

“No need to be sarcastic. It’s my childhood bedroom,” Chloe chastises.

“Dude, I’m not. It’s kinda nice that it’s, like, the same,” Beca explains throwing her hands all over the place in attempts of getting the other girl to understand what it is she’s trying to say. Chloe smiles to herself as she watches the girl’s thoughts cross her mind.

“How about those drinks then?”

“Sure,” Beca chirps a little too happily for what Chloe’s used to getting out of the girl.

“Just don’t tell my boss about this,” Chloe says with a chuckle. “I don’t think he’d like the fact that I offered drinks to a resident in my home.”

“Never,” Beca offered her pinky causing Chloe to immediately giggle but go forth with the pinky swear.

“So, what do you like to drink?” Chloe asks once they hit the ground floor.

“Anything is fine by me,” Beca says following the redhead through the hallway and into the kitchen. Chloe stares at her for a second walking back towards the cabinet.

“Really? Typical college kid going for the anything card,” Chloe laughs. And then realizes that she’s been doing an awful lot of laughing but she can’t really help it at the same time. “Tsk, tsk, Beca.”

“Dude, not like that. I really do drink whatever. I don’t really have a preference,” Beca mumbles as Chloe reaches into the cabinet and bottles clatter around. “So whatever you’re up for is good by me.”

“Okay. So, how about some vodka then?” Chloe asks holding up a cheap bottle that makes Beca almost cringe at the sight.

“If that’s what you want, sure.”

“Just a couple shots,” Chloe decides placing two shot glasses down on the table and pouring liquid into both of them.

What started out as a couple shots quickly turned into the two girls being just a little drunk. And by just a little drunk they mean quite significantly drunk. Maybe a little too much for a Christmas Eve but they didn’t really care. They were having quite a bit of fun with their drunken selves. Chloe was really enjoying seeing Beca loosen up because really she hasn’t seen any more than typical broody Beca day in and day out. And Beca was kinda really getting used to be around Chloe and she kinda couldn’t be mad about her flight getting cancelled afterall.

“Where are your parents?” Beca asked with a giggle that made Chloe’s heart swell.

“They’re out. They’ll be back by morning,” Chloe whispered with a glance towards her phone.

“Oh,” Beca mumbled. “Okay.”

“When’s your flight tomorrow?” Chloe asked stumbling over the words a little and laughing at her attempts.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe around noon time if the weather is clear,” Beca clearly announced only to burst out laughing thirty seconds after that. “Noon time.”

“Noon time,” Chloe repeated joining in on the laughter of the other girl. “We should get to bed. Santa’s gotta come.”

“Are you kidding?” Beca asked in between laughs.

“No,” Chloe deadpanned. “Well, yes. But no. It’s a tradition.”

“Alright then, Red. Let’s get you to bed,” Beca laughed stumbling onto her feet. Chloe laughed but followed the younger girl upstairs stopping every now and then to regain their balance.

“It’s k if we share a bed, right?” Chloe asks once they reach her room.

“Yep,” Beca chirped plopping right onto the bed the second she was able.

“Good because I’m a cuddler and now that you’ve agreed you can’t back out,” Chloe slurred with a smile. Beca only offered a weak smile in return as Chloe laid down next to her. “Merry almost Christmas, Beca,.”

“Merry almost Christmas, Chlo,” Beca whispered.

“Chlo. I like the sound of that,” Chloe mumbled more to herself than anything. “I hope you know you’re not getting rid of me now.”

**“I know,” Beca muttered as she began to drift off to sleep. “I don’t want to anyway.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
